


Five Days

by magickmoons



Series: SG1 Drabbles [14]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, F/M, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magickmoons/pseuds/magickmoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sha're has been dead for five days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> written for writerverse challenge. prompt: song (Be OK)

Daniel reluctantly opens his eyes, sighing when he sees another morning sun peeking through the shades. He updates his mental calendar.

Sha're has been dead for five days.

Noises come from the kitchen: homey, cooking sounds, muted conversation rising and falling.

He's been in bed for five days.

"Daniel."

He looks hopefully toward the soft voice. Sam smiles and holds out a plate of bacon and eggs. He can hear Jack's voice from down the hall. "Is he awake?"

They've been here for five days.

He sits up and swings his legs to the floor. It's time to wake up.


End file.
